Lost: The Musical
by AmandaDeLonge
Summary: It's Lost, the musical! When everyone on the island starts breaking into song, revealing their deepest thoughts and darkest secrets, how will things change for the survivors?
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to, I'll never own Lost or its characters or its beautifully crafted plotline..._

_Summary: Takes place after _Lockdown_... Everyone on the island starts breaking into song, revealing their deepest thoughts and darkest secrets...Please read and review!_

* * *

It was just another normal day on the island. Normal as any other, at least. There _was_ that guy in the hatch who was pretty much guaranteed to be one of the Others, Sun was apparently pregnant even though Jin was unable to impregnate her and the hatch had gone ballistic for no apparent reason. But besides that, everything was going well.

Charlie sat, facing the beach, guitar in hand. He never had trouble with the creation of new riffs. He realized just how easily they came to him as he strummed and shook his feet to remove some of the sand inside his shows. _Why do I always wear shoes? I'm on a bloody island…_ He thought to himself as he moved his fingers up and down the next of the guitar, strumming away.

But since Claire had found out about his addiction, he had had writers block with the whole lyrics thing. He struggled to find the words he needed… they were right there but he couldn't reach them. He remembered writing "You All Everybody." Ironic how his least lyrically driven song would come to be their most successful one. Well, that was life.

He strummed a chord as he watched over the blue horizon of the beach. The sun was setting and the sky grew dark. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light in the distance caught his eye. It was small, but bright and soon he felt a sort of heat radiate from that odd source of light and wash over the beach. Those around him felt it as well.

"Dude… what was that?" Hurley said with his hand to his brow, glancing over at the source of the warmth.

"I don't know…" Charlie said, suddenly feeling a catchy rock tune welling up inside of him, letting it course through him and then his hands into the guitar.

He began to sing:

_Still lost _

_On this bloody island_

_Well it's been a while and_

_I'm not sure if I'm fine_

_Things aren't_

_Quite how they should be_

_And I'm not sure but if you ask me_

_I think it must be a sign_

_Those Others_

_Well they're out to get us_

_There's really no one we can trust_

_If we want to survive_

Charlie suddenly stopped singing, and surprisingly Hurley took his place and continued with the next line:

_We can't just_

_Pretend nothing is wrong_

_Ignore our problems and move along_

_Act like we're lucky to be alive_

And without warning, Charlie and Hurley began some kind of strange duet, singing it unison, Charlie plucking at the guitar and Hurley rhythmically tapping his thighs:

_We're lost…_

_Things aren't right_

_This can't go on_

_We can't accept these things_

_That happen every night_

Charlie went into some kind of crazy solo before the second part of this chorus-like verse continued:

_We're lost…_

_Things aren't well_

_We've got to do something_

_We can't go on living inside this hell_

_Living on inside this hell…_

And then Charlie struck a chord that signified the end of the song.

After a second, the two realised what had just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie shouted, sitting up quickly and nearly dropping his guitar.

"I don't know," Hurley said, looking at his feet, "but it was weird."

"I mean, the whole spontaneous breaking into song thing… that's not normal."

"Well, yeah, dude. That's never happened to me before, at least."

"Why do you think it happened with us, do you think that…" Charlie stopped when he heard another completely different musical-number behind him. He couldn't understand it because it was fully Korean, except for the intermittent verse of "I lob you" from Jin. Apparently Sun and Jin were happy about their baby and were doing some kind of weird celebratory song-and-dance.

"I guess it's not just us."

Charlie and Hurley thought about it for a moment.

"I'd wager it had something to do with that weird light," Charlie suggested. "And I kind of don't want this to go on for much longer. It's embarrassing. And y'know, someone might let something slip that really should be a secret," he spat out, nervous that the news of the guy in the hatch would be all over camp in a matter of minutes.

"Right. We need to find Jack."


	2. Catch a Falling Star

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to, I'll never own Lost or its characters or its beautifully crafted plotline..._ _I don't own "Catch a Falling Star" either... just using it for my own silly artistic purposes, so..._

_Summary: Takes place after _Lockdown_... Everyone on the island starts breaking into song, revealing their deepest thoughts and darkest secrets...Please read and review!_

_Notes: Thanks to _A.StClaire, Angel of Music lover, meagan4dominic, and DarkDizzyMerryGoRound _for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated... Anyway,I hope you like it! Please read and review... I can't wait until I figure out how I'm going to get Mr. Eko and Sayid to sing... that will be fun..._

* * *

Hurley and Charlie made their way toward where Jack was resting on the beach. All the while, Hurley sang a kind of deep, Opera-ish tune, with the sound of harmonic violas and cellos rushing out of nowhere to accompany his song:

_Got caught twice_

_And that numbers' sure growin'_

_Should really give them all a slice_

_But there's really no knowin'_

_-_

_Of how they'll react_

_When they find out that I lied_

_Will they see through my act?_

_Or will they just let it slide?_

_-_

_And I'm not sure what I'm gonna do_

_When they all find out I've been hoarding food_

_And I'm not sure what I'm gonna eat_

_But it seems that first I'll have to take the heat_

_Not gonna have any more pre-packaged meat_

_Not gonna have any more turkey on wheat…_

"Did you say something?" Charlie apparently hadn't heard a word of Hurley's little jingle.

"Huh, what… nothing…Just, did you hear those instruments? That was pretty bizarre. Like something out of a bad sci-fi movie."

"This whole bloody island has been like a sci-fi movie," Charlie agreed. "Although I'd have to admit, if I were watching everything going on here, I'd be pretty interested." Finally, they arrived at Jack's camp. They caught him mid-song, singing aloud to himself, but he stopped before Hurley or Charlie could catch a note of what he was singing about.

"Jack, everyone's been breaking into song," Charlie told Jack as they approached him.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jack replied, not really worried about the whole thing. It was a nice change of pace, for him at least.

"But, Jack… what about, certain things… that should be kept… secret?" Charlie said, careful not to mention Henry Gale in front of Hurley.

"Dude, do you mean the guy in the hatch?"

"Wha…" Charlie was caught off-guard.

"Yeah, man. You guys never keep it down when you talk about those things. When you were helping Sayid out with those tables…"

"I'm not too worried about… secrets. If you make a conscious effort not to sing about certain things when others are around, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"No, dude," Hurley butted in, "you can't control it. It just kind of… comes out."

"Really? So what did you sing about?"

"Just something personal…" Hurley wouldn't divulge his secret until he needed to.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear it," Charlie said.

"Really? Cool," Hurley said, surprised and relieved. "But, wait. You didn't hear. So, it's like, in one of those musicals in those old movies? Where someone can sing on about something for a whole scene and then the other person is like, totally oblivious?"

"Guess so," Charlie responded, understanding. "Not like I've ever watched those things…" Charlie lied.

"So, no danger? It's not something to worry about."

"No, Jack…I think this is serious. I mean, the first time, the song was pretty personal, and we were both in on it. It seemed everyone was," Charlie admitted.

"Okay Charlie. But why did you come to me? What do you want _me_ to do about this?"

Charlie looked at Hurley. "I don't know. I guess… you seem to be the one with answers most of the time."

Jack looked about ready to respond, but soon a fluttery type flute melody filled the air and instead Jack began to sing:

_I'm not the one_

_Who always has to be in charge_

_I'm tired, I think I'm done_

_Look somewhere else for your new searge_

_Stop coming first to me with your demands_

_There's others who can lend a helping hand_

_-_

_**But Jack…**_

**_-_**

**You're the dude who always knows just what to do**

**Look back…**

**-**

_**You're the one who has always seen us through**_

_**You've got a knack**_

_**For all these things and you're who we come to**_

**_-_**

**You're on crack **

**If you think that we can do this without you**

**-**

_Why must I always be the leader?_

_You don't realize how much I need her…_

"Wait… who? Kate?" Charlie asked, smiling curiously.

"You guys are right. This might be something serious. We need to solve this. But we'll need everyone's help."

* * *

News spread quickly, although it didn't necessarily need to spread for everyone to find out. Right and left people broke out into song. Back at the hatch, an injured John interrogated "Henry Gale" through the durable but very sound-conductive door. His harsh words suddenly became a strange melody that the creaking of wheels and gears within the hatch walls mirrored as he sang: 

_I can't believe I trusted you_

_You helped me live, you'd kill me too_

_You saved my life but I don't owe you anything_

_-_

_**Now see here, John, what's wrong with you?**_

**_You sang a song…_**

**_-_**

He paused.

_**I'm singing too!**_

_**While neither of us has a reason to sing**_

**_-_**

_So you aren't involved_

_With all this insane singing business?_

_-_

_**No, I don't know how**_

_**Who's responsible just did this**_

**_-_**

_How do I know you're not lying?_

_-_

_**What, and risk the chance of dying?**_

"Well, I guess you've got a point," Locke said plainly as the song suddenly screeched to a halt.

* * *

"Well, this is nice… Claire said as she sang Aaron to sleep. Out of nowhere, the twinkling of a mobile filled the air and the stars danced in the sky as she sang: 

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket…_

While on the opposite of the beach Charlie lay on the ground, arms crossed behind his back, unknowingly singing along with Claire:

_**She'd still talk to me if it wasn't for that Locke git**_

_Never let it fade away…_

_**Stole my darling Claire away**_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket…_

_**If it were up to me I'd put that looney on a rocket**_

_Save it for a rainy day…_

_**Send him someplace far away**_

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night_

_**My love just up and left me in the water that starless night**_

_Just in case you feel you want to hold her_

_**Now I feel I've been left to the slaughter**_

_You'll have a pocketful of starlight_

_**Wish someone would put things back right**_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

_**I need to watch out for my chance and stuff it in my pocket**_

_Never let it fade away_

_**Watch out for the perfect day**_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

_**When that chance comes I'll just have to pull it from my pocket**_

_Save it for a rainy day_

_**She'll love me again someday**_

_For when your troubles start multiplyin' and they just might_

**_Cos since that day that I stopped relying and set things right_**

_It's easy to forget them without tryin'_

_**I never thought I'd send my dear crying**_

_With just a pocketful of starlight_

_**But we'll be together again some night…**_

Aaron dozed off into the perfect sleep just as Charlie did, under the spinning stars. The twinkling ceased and Claire tucked the little one into bed as she slowly watched the stars twist back into place.


	3. Pretty Girl With a Fat Guy

_Notes: New chapter up... Sorry it's been a couple of days since I updated... Thanks to _oncethrown, hersheygal, A.StClaire, mick-da-mouse, and DarkDizzyMerryGoRound _for reviewing chapter 2! Please read and review... I hope you at least get a little kick out of my story... I apologise for the first song about Neosporin, but the point of the song is that it's lame, so...

* * *

_

Kate stumbled through the jungle in search of escape. No matter how she tried, she couldn't keep herself from spilling her soul to anyone everyone around her, and she found that the only way to keep her secrets safe was to be alone, away from the world, where only she would be able to hear her acoustic-backed love song about being split in two.

"Kate, hey!" She heard Jack's voice through the leaves. "Kate?" She ran… she couldn't tell Jack what was on her mind. Not now. She couldn't tell anyone. Jack ran after her, perplexed. "Kate!"

She hurried away from him, finally tripping over a mangled branch and grazing her knee. "Damn it…" she whispered as she snuck behind a twisted structure of woody vines.

"Kate?" Jack called as he followed the path that he believed Kate had taken. Soon he was completely out of her sight.

Kate examined her knee. It wasn't bad, just scratched. She would live. Maybe some Neosporin would be nice…

_Maybe some Neosporin_

_Would keep this pain from roarin'_

_Just a bit on the abrasion_

_To keep the hurt from blazin'…_

"Dammit… that was pretty lame," Kate said to herself when her 50's commercial-type jingle was completed. She really wished this would be over this. Nothing could be more embarrassing than this suddenly breaking into song and acting as a walking, singing advertisement for an ointment… except for maybe revealing the bigger issue on her mind.

"Hey there, sassafras," Sawyer drawled as Kate approached him. "Come here to give me a little southern serenade?"

"Shut up, Sawyer. I just want some Neosporin."

"Only for a little something in return, Freckles," he smiled.

"Jack won the meds, fair and square. I don't owe you anything."

Out of nowhere, a fiddle melody appeared from nowhere and Sawyer began to sing:

_Just one little song_

"Please don't, Sawyer…," she begged, nervous at the sight of some of her friends getting in line to square dance.

_You've wanted this all along_

_And, forgive me if I'm wrong_

_But its not meds_

_You're lookin' for_

_-_

_**I can't admit it, but you're right**_

_**This damned thing keeps me up at night**_

_**And though I try with all my might**_

_**I think I like you**_

_**All the more**_

**_-_**

_You love me so_

_Cuz Jack can't get you_

_You'd love me more_

_But he won't let you_

_-_

_**But I love him too…**_

_**Not to upset you**_

**_-_**

_And you'll end up with him_

_Now that I bet you_

_Cuz you need someone with whom_

_You'll find redemption_

_Cuz I will be your doom…_

_-_

_**I don't need this intervention**_

**_-_**

_You need someone to make your amends to_

_-_

**_And you're telling me that that someone isn't you…_**

**_-_**

The sound of fiddles dissipated and the line dancing ceased.

"Sawyer, that's not…" she paused, not knowing what to say. Was that true? Was it really destined for Kate and Jack to be together? From the very beginning it had seemed that way. Jack + Kate. But more lately… She hated being tied down by fate… Still, that was no basis for a relationship with Sawyer. Maybe Jack was made for her, but what if he wasn't? What if it was Sawyer? Or what if it was Tom and her only chance for true love was now lost forever?

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Charlie asked, genuinely angry that he had been forced to dance in such a manner. "What was that? Square dancing?" Believing that this forced musical-extravaganza was really nothing but some kind of plague. "Do you think this is what led that made Rousseau go mental and kill her crew? Bollocks…"

Before Charlie could finish his rant, Kate was off once again. Jack walked in from the jungle. Instead of following Kate he stormed up to Sawyer.

"What's wrong there, Captain Hero? Little jealous of my little duet with Freckled there? Cuz if you are, I wouldn't mind singing a little ditty with ya."

"Sawyer, please just stay away from Kate, okay? I'm taking the rest of the meds now."

"Whoa there. Don't have to get all snappy cuz I got to go first. Sure she's got some left in her for you."

Jack couldn't take it anymore. Instead of fighting it out as he planned to, he began to sing:

_Man, you've pushed me farther than you need to_

_And I don't like where this is gonna lead to_

_I know you say you love her too_

_But you don't know her as I do…_

_So back off_

_What you two have isn't real_

_Please back off_

_You can't tell her what to feel_

_Please back off_

_Cuz you're the guy who'll treat her wrong_

_She's been toying with you all along_

_-_

**_But before you finish _your_ stupid song_**

_**Let me remind you where she really belongs**_

_**You think you'll tame her; you're wrong**_

_**Cuz Kate's love has always belonged**_

_**To me**_

_**So back off**_

_**You can't know what she feels**_

_**Just back off, Doc**_

_**And let our girl's wounds heal**_

_**Please back off, Jackass**_

_**And leave things up to her**_

_**Cuz neither of us knows what's on her mind**_

_**And I'll be damned if I ever find**_

_**That a girl like that would choose your kind**_

_**And…**_

"You know what?" Sawyer picked up a bulky luggage case and handed it to Jack. "All yours, hero."

"What?"

"It's your meds. You won 'em. Fair n' square. Have fun being Mr. Leader Guy."

"Hurley… something always seems to be on your mind. What's wrong? You can tell me."

He gazed at her. This was ridiculous. A girl like her with a guy like him? No way. Though he wanted to, he couldn't get around to trusting her. She was too… perfect. Too him anyway. And he wasn't anywhere near perfect enough for her.

"Nothing," he lied, when really everything was on his mind. The two walked side by side down the beach, leaving their two sets of footprints in the sand; one pair much larger and deeper than the other. They could be holding hands, but they weren't. Hurley was nervous to go there.

The waves began to beat rhythmically against the shore and the birds started to chirp in time. _Oh no…_ Hurley thought. _Please not now…_

_I've got a feeling_

_She doesn't like me_

_She sends my reeling_

_But she's here cuz she feels sympathy _

_-_

_**I've got a feeling**_

_**He won't believe me**_

_**But it's unfounded since**_

_**There's no place I would rather be**_

**_-_**

_I'm not gonna fall for this again_

_-_

_**It's gonna be a while till he lets me in**_

**_-_**

_I'm not gonna fall into a trap_

_-_

_**Only I'm here to fill that gap**_

**_-_**

_I'm in love with her_

_-_

_**I'm in love with him**_

**_-_**

And in harmony they sang:

_But I don't know if thing is just a whim_

_And am I on some solid ground_

_Or am I out on a limb_

_And it seems like now_

_This thing is kind of sink or swim_

_And I'm a heavy guy_

_So there's a chance I'm gonna sink_

_-_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I should care what the rest think**_

_**I'll be there for him**_

**_-_**

_And I'm afraid for her_

_I'm afraid of what they'll say_

_Cuz she's a pretty girl with a fat guy_

_-_

_**I'm a pretty girl with a fat guy**_

**_-_**

_And I'm scared they'll punish her_

_Because of what I weigh…_

_-_

When the sound of the waves returned to normal, there was an awkward silence between Hurley and Libby.

Finally, Libby broke the silence, "So…you're afraid I'm too good for you…"

"Well…yeah."

"Don't say that…"she said, placing her hands around his face. "Don't be so self-deprecating… you deserve more than that. And please don't overdo the whole thing with me either. I've got flaws just like everyone else."

"Well, thanks. And I think you do deserve it," Hurley said. "I mean, I don't exaggerate when I say you're perfect." She smiled and she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Well, so do you," Libby returned. Hurley stood silent for a moment, almost shocked that she had kissed him.

They continued down the beach, this time holding hands. Hurley's footsteps didn't seem so heavy anymore.

"Libby? When we were singing… did you hear anything I was saying?"

"Well, yes… but only after we were done. Weird, huh?"

"I'll say…Wait, Libby? Can I tell you something else?"

"Anything."

Hurley began his explanation:

_When we found the hatch, we found a room of food quite large_

_And we came to the decision that I'd be the one in change…_

Hurley's song went on for twenty-three minutes, describing in detail the shame that Hurley felt for stockpiling food. Libby listened patiently and silently thought of ways she could help.


	4. Mending Relations

_Notes: New chapter up... Sorry it's been a couple of days since I updated... Thanks to _oncethrown, hersheygal, mick-da-mouse, oncethrown, 1LostFan, A.StClaire, DarkDizzyMerryGoRound , A.StClaire andViolent Water _for reviewing chapter 3! Please read and review... I hope you at like my story, sorry I can't actually put music to it... I'm also going on vacation for a few days so I won't be home to update... I might actually write a bit while I'm away...

* * *

_

Hurley sat stood over the edge of the cliff, ready to jump to his death when he began to sing suddenly:

_Everything here is fake_

_Nothing here is real_

_I could soon be awake_

_With this insanity healed_

_-_

_I could just jump into the water_

_And jump into my life_

_From this cliff edge right now I totter_

_I should just jump and end this strife_

_-_

Libby appeared from behind at challenged his words:

_**How am I not real**_

_**Please don't deny**_

_**It's what I feel**_

_**What could lead to this?**_

_**I thought I proved it**_

_**With that first kiss**_

_**-**_

_But you can't like a guy like me_

_**I can, I will for eternity**_

_I'm not as good as you deserve_

_**Not like I'd throw you on the curb**_

_**-**_

_I'm sure that you're not real_

_**Cuz you can't deal**_

**_With the fact that I really like you_**

_I'm sure you're in my mind_

_**Well that's not kind**_

_**Deserve more credit than's given to you**_

"So," Hurley said, suddenly not singing anymore. "You're real for real."

"Yeah I'm real for real."

* * *

Ana-Lucia gave Locke entry to "Gale's" chamber and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door to eavesdrop on anything that Gale might give away in a little song. 

Henry tried to ignore Locke, but he was there and was not going away until a few questions were answered:

_Don't come here_

_To interrogate me_

_It's still unclear_

_Just what you want from me_

_-_

_I'll talk to you now truthfully_

_Since I'm through with the lies_

_Yes sir, I'm on a mission_

_But I'll never say why_

_-_

_**What's your real name?**_

_**What do you want with us?**_

_**Why do you treat this like a game?**_

_**Do you find this treatment just?**_

_**-**_

_Hey, one question at a time_

_And I won't just give you answers_

_You act like since what we say rhymes_

_You're suddenly my master_

_-_

_**I'll get Sayid in here again**_

_**He'll kill you if he can**_

_**He almost did earlier when**_

_**You lied about your plan**_

_**-**_

_I'd rather die by Sayid's hand here_

_Than by "his" back in his evil lair_

_Being shot in the head here is not so severe_

_Compared to the hell I'd go through over there_

"So I guess you're not giving us any answers anytime soon," Locke said.

"Doubtful," "Henry" replied.

* * *

"Kate, what is it that you have what Sawyer?" Jack asked her, looking for answers. "What did you two sing about?" 

"Jack, that's really none of your business."

"Kate, please just tell me," Jack begged. "Because you have to be careful about him… you know what he's done."

"Jack…"

_I know you have feelings for him_

_But being with him, you'll never win_

_He'll only be bad to you_

_I'm sure that you can see this too_

_-_

_**I know, I see this pain as well**_

_**But when I'm with him that goes away**_

_**And I can't even tell**_

_**-**_

_**But when I know that you're around**_

_**I always feel so safe and sound**_

_**And when I know you're close to me**_

_**I feel so warm and safe and free**_

_**-**_

_**But he makes me feel something else**_

_**He makes me feel like I can be myself**_

_**-**_

_But I can do that too_

_Around me you can be you_

_-_

_**But you don't know what it's like**_

_**To run from the law to save your life**_

_**And you seem unable to understand**_

_**The pain one goes through **_

_**After killing a man**_

_**-**_

_But Kate…_

_-_

_**You know that I killed the man I loved**_

_**-**_

_Please wait…_

_-_

_**You think you know me, but it's not enough**_

_**-**_

_Just think…_

_-_

_**Your impression of me is all wrong**_

_**-**_

_You're on the brink…_

_-_

_**But still I've loved you all along**_

_**I'm not sure to whom I belong**_

"Kate, that's okay. We'll get through this. Just please think about it for a long, long time before you consider Sawyer."

"Okay, Jack. I'll do that."

* * *

It was mid-day and Charlie strolled over to Claire's camp, arms full with a pile of nappies, and placed the pile next to her makeshift shelter. Aaron was in the cradle that Locke had made for him and Claire's eyes for closed as she breathed softly, resting on an Oceanic blanket and pillow rescued from the fuselage before it was burned. 

"Why didn't I think of that…" Charlie whispered to himself, considering what Locke had done for her. He realised that he probably didn't have the skill to make such a nice resting place for little Turniphead, but he could've tried at least… the old git was still trying to move in on Claire, he wagered, but he could let that happen to her. She deserved better than that.

"_Better than that. Ha. Than I'm out of the question," _Charlie though bitterly to himself.

Charlie leaned against a pole holding up Claire's shelter and, with the sudden urge to sing, began to croon to her in a whisper while the sound of his guitar accompanied him from nowhere:

_I wish you could know_

_How much I love you_

_I wish you remembered_

_The first two weeks I spent with you_

_I never loved anyone else more_

_Than I love you_

_I wish I could be his father_

_And be your husband too_

_But I had an addiction_

_I quit, but there was friction_

_I wish you'd know_

_I didn't use_

_Cos if you did_

_I wouldn't lose you_

_I didn't know_

_Just what to do_

_But it's gone now_

_And I'm sure now that it's through_

"Bollocks…" he said quietly. He thought his song was a bit sappy and cliché and was glad no one had heard it. Except for Claire. He wished that she had been awake to hear what he had said. And his wish kind of came true.

"Do you really mean that Charlie?" Claire said as she turned around to see him behind her. "You really stopped using?"

"You're… awake," Charlie said, startled but suddenly incredibly happy.

"I was just resting my eyes," she said, "not really asleep. Trying to, but I can't always fall asleep just when Aaron does."

"Well, to answer your question, I quit after a little more than a week on the island," Charlie said.

"I'm… sorry I didn't believe you," Claire apologised.

Charlie was ecstatic. "So, we're friends again?"

"Maybe, Charlie. But I can't forget how you hurt me. What you almost did to Aaron…"

"I was trying to baptise him!" Charlie interrupted, his smile fading.

"Yes, Charlie, but, you couldn't have done it yourself anyway. You're not a priest. You should've gotten Eko to do it. You need to think these things out before you act and almost go burning down half the camp…"

"Look, I'm sorry, you're right. I was acting rashly, but please just talk to me again. Friendship is all I ask for right now, Claire."

"I'll have to sleep on it," she said, rolling back over on her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

Sayid and Ana-Lucia sat in the hatch, waiting for the counter to click down. 

"Why are we even doing this?" Sayid asked her. "This is all some kind of experiment. They are playing with us. They want us to think that something terrible will happen if we do not."

"Be careful," Ana-Lucia cautioned. "You can't know that. Henry's trying to get us to think that we don't have to push it. Reverse-psychology."

Sayid tried to rebut, but instead sang:

_You came here out of nowhere_

_Killed the woman that I loved_

_The one for whom I really cared_

_Who I always thought of_

_-_

_And yet, I never will blame you_

_You did just what you had to do_

_It is their fault, for what they put you through_

_And I see_

_-_

He paused.

_That I may be falling for you_

Ana-Lucia stood back a bit, shocked at what she had heard. She felt dishonoured and accountable for the death of Shannon everyday, and here was the man who loved the girl… he had said before that she wasn't the one to blame. The Others are who really killed Shannon.

Ana-Lucia hadn't felt that way once, though she tried to convince herself everyday that this was the case. Maybe Sayid's companionship would help alleviate the pain. Instead of saying anything, she wrapped her arms around Sayid's shoulders, placed her head on one of them and cried.


	5. Ilé ìjôsìn ilé Ôlörunìjô onígbàgbô

_Notes: New chapter up... I was on vacation, so sorry for the wait... Thanks to _hersheygal _for reviewing chapter 4! Please read and review... _

_Disclaimer: The song sung by Rose and Bernard is kind of a parody of _"Hope"_ by The Descendents... It's a good song, so check it out..._

_

* * *

_

"Henry" was locked away in his cell. He smiled faintly, despite his fate. He might be killed, he might be tortured, he might be beaten to a bloody pulp until he admitted to _something._ But it was better than being returned to _him._

They didn't know that he didn't have to sing the truth. He had been trained for occasions like this; each of them had. When anyone else on the island would break into song, revealing everything, he could simply sit back, let it flow through him, and sing some stupid song about how he was Henry Gale and was in a balloon… but it was too late to sing songs of that nature. Now he sang mostly about how he wasn't going to reveal answers… and he had been mostly successful.

Outside, Locke and Jack discussed the fate of the fake that had been locked away. Jack, always adamant about being on top of things, questioned began:

-

_We can't just sit around here _

_Something huge is very near_

_We can't let this keep going on_

_We'll lose our secrets singing songs_

_-_

_**Well what am I expected to do**_

_**If bound to chair and crutch?**_

"_**Henry" here isn't involved**_

**_Least I suspect as much_**

_**-**_

_I just can't see just why you trust him_

_He's lied to use before_

_It seems the more time you spend with him_

_You trust him all the more_

_-_

_**But he sang, Jack**_

_**We sang the truth**_

_**I trust the man**_

_**Though he's uncouth**_

_**-**_

_You sure that "Henry" didn't lie?_

_-_

_**If I'm dead wrong, then let me die**_

"I really hope you're right, Locke," Jack said, with a number of things on his mind. While the idea that Henry Gale was very involved in this whole singing issue, he also had other concerns. He wondered whether or not the Others had Walt. He desperately wanted this guy out of the hatch and a trade seemed like the best option. Two birds with one stone.

Besides that, Jack was hoping that Sawyer would stay away from Kate and vice-versa. Sawyer wasn't right for her. Jack was. It was supposed to be since the moment on the island. From the minute she took charge and sewed him up that first day on the island, she had stitched in place the idea that the two were supposed to be together.

* * *

Charlie helped Eko with his building. He brought Eko whatever he asked for and hammered some things, but he still didn't know what Eko was building. Charlie hoped that through song, he would learn what the bloody hell it was, for even after it was up all around him it seemed to have to very specific shape.

His hopes were raised a bit when he heard the rhythmic swelling of African drums pounding from nowhere that went just in timewith Eko's axe-beats. His hope fell again when Eko began to sing, for he sang in some Nigerian dialect that Charlie had no hope of understanding.

Charlie interrupted Eko's rhythmic chant. "Won't you just please tell me what it is already?" Charlie begged.

"Ilé ìjôsìn ilé Ôlörunìjô onígbàgbô."

"Well that clears it up," Charlie said, frustrated.

"It will be a church," Eko said plainly.

Bloody hell, that made a great deal of sense, Charlie thought to himself. A church was just what this place needed to really become, well, liveable. Since landing on the island, his faith had been almost completely renewed. Perhaps with this thing Charlie could redeem himself, wash himself free of sin and then maybe Claire would take him back. Maybe this was exactly what Charlie needed.

"Bloody brilliant," Charlie told Eko.

"Thank you," Eko said and smiled.

* * *

While Charlie's faith was being reborn, Locke's was quickly dwindling. "Why am I here?" Locke yelled at himself silently. "What's the point of this damned place if I can't…" he pounded on the desk in frustration.

"Everything fine in there?" Ana-Lucia shouted from her post near the vault to Locke's position at the computer, where he had failed numerous times at recreating the map he had seen on the vault walls.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" he said, crumpling up the scratched out circular drawing and tossing it, unrolling a new sheet of paper. Only 8 minutes left on the Dharma clock. He started again, closing his eyes, desperately trying to remember the image in his head. Trying to remember, trying to remember, trying to:

_Trying to recall_

_I don't know what I'm doing here_

_And every time I fall_

_My goal becomes even less clear_

_-_

_At first I thought I understood_

_I thought this all made sense_

_Perhaps this isn't something good_

_It's all a great big mess_

_-_

_This place healed me_

_And so I thought_

_Just good stemmed from this place_

_But I was wrong_

_The island's not_

_A better change of pace_

_-_

_I've nearly given up_

_These hints, these clues are not enough_

_I no longer believe_

_It's better if we never leave_

_It's better if…_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ana-Lucia asked, walking up next to Locke as he scribbled on the paper.

"Yeah, fine…"

"Just checking up," she said, turning around, not hearing anything of Locke's song.

"Damn it," Locke cursed under his breath.

* * *

Bernard was disheartened for his own reasons. It seemed that no one wanted off this island. That probably wasn't true, he realized, but still no one acted like they cared anymore. Soon there would be a thriving civilization on the island with running water and electricity right on the beach… he hoped to be safe at home with his wife before that could happen.

What discouraged him the most was the way Rose was acting. She more than most of the rest seemed to be intent on staying here. All he wanted was for her to be safe, to be healthy. Not once did he regret his trip to Australia, did he blame himself for the position that both he and Rose were now in because she was healed. She was okay, and that was what mattered most, besides getting home soon to be together:

_Why can't you see_

_What you do to me_

_It doesn't seem_

_That you want off this rock_

_-_

_But soon we'll be home_

_Both in each other's arms_

_Your pain now gone_

_Because I know_

_That soon the day will come_

_Get off this island_

_With all this torment done_

_-_

_Call me selfish, call me what you like_

_But I think It's right_

_To take care of your only one_

_The person whom you love_

_-_

_But this is the way_

_Since if you had your say, anyway_

_You wouldn't have stood a chance_

_-_

_**But now you wait for some plane**_

_**That you think we'll get rescued on**_

_**But Isaac never really healed**_

_**The way you thought he healed**_

_**Those times I made you cry**_

_**Well really, then I lied**_

_**-**_

_**I don't want the day to come**_

_**I need this island**_

**It_ healed me_**

_**It's the reason it's all done**_

"Rose… why didn't you just tell me the truth before?" Bernard asked, teary-eyed.

"I wanted our last moments together to bespent without you worrying, Bernard." It ended in embrace.

* * *

Rose was right, there was a reason that they were on the island. He would be up and walking in no time. The lapse in faith was just some sort of test, Locke assured himself. That explained why most people healed so quickly, both from physical and emotional demons. He had marvelled at the brevity of Charlie's withdrawal, but it could easily be attributed to the strange qualities of the island.

_Now I easily recall _

_I surely know what I'm doing here_

_And every time I fall_

_I'll stand again, nothing to fear…

* * *

_

"Jack, no one's coming."

"Yes, there is Kate. I've got a sixth sense about these things. I can just taste it…"

"Actually, Jack, that's one of the five."

"Whatever… I know someone's coming."

"Let's go," she begged. It was cold, damp, and miserable and she knew the Others weren't going to just give Walt to them, even for the man trapped in the cell in the hatch.

_They've got to be out there somewhere_

"No, Jack…"

_They're right here, listening to me_

_Any moment now they'll give up_

_Just wait a second and you'll see_

_-_

_**They don't want him back**_

_**I don't think they care**_

'_**Bout our prisoner, Jack**_

_**In the hatch over there**_

_**-**_

_But they must_

_Since they know_

_They can't trust_

_Him for long_

_Because soon _

_He'll give up_

_And he'll croon_

_And he'll give us_

_The answers to questions_

_That we've asked all along_

_Because sooner or later_

_He'll reveal them in song_

_And…_

A rustling sound in the bushes interrupted his song and Michael came bursting from the jungle. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Michael…" Kate rushed to his side and Jack followed quickly behind.

"Told you someone was coming…"


	6. Just in the Nick of Time

_Notes: New chapter up... Its been forever since i updated...blame school... this chapter inspired by Tom DeLonge...the man of my dreams_

* * *

Jack and Kate carried Michael back toward the hatch, almost dragging him. Though he was unconscious, he seemed almost unwilling to cooperate-like something was holding his limp body back… but maybe it was all in Kate's mind. Why would he want to stay with the Others? Why would he want to go back to that place?

Finally they arrived at the hatch, where Locke Ana-Lucia was guarding the cell of "Henry Gale", who had previously nearly killed her- he hadn't, thanks to Locke, who had since left the hatch and gone back to the beach.

"Any new news?" she asked when she heard Jack come in, then suddenly became quiet as she saw Michael's drooping body bent over Kate and Jack's shoulders.

She had actually been a bit worried about him since he ran off. They had almost gotten to know each other a little bit during the trek from the other end of the island where the Tailies had landed… he was the one who finally made her believe that there were really good people on this island. Jin wasn't much help, seeing that he could only speak Korean and Sawyer was constantly making sarcastic comments despite the fact that he was only half there due to a major gun wound in his side and he might be dying- Michael seemed to be her only lifeline to this other side of the island.

She was almost glad to see that he was back. She was almost sure that he had been killed by the Others, as she was sure all of those that had disappeared during the island crossing were now dead. At the same time though, she didn't wish he was back. There was something wrong-something she couldn't out her finger on.

Jack and Kate carefully set Michael into the lower bunk of the bed. Ana walked up to the side of the bed, concerned. "What happened?" she asked, with a sense of urgency.

"Michael just ran out of the jungle," Jack answered, "he passed out right in front of us. I think that if he just gets some rest right now he'll be fine soon. But the rest of the camp needs to be alerted, so one of us needs to go and tell them that Michael's back and that he's alive."

Kate and Jack looked at Ana as if she was the one that Jack meant should go. Ana begged to differ. "Well, I'm sticking around here, so it'll have to be one of you," she declared.

Jack almost opened his mouth to get her to leave, but before he could Kate butted in. "I'll tell them," she said, picking up her backpack and getting ready to leave.

"Kate…" Jack began.

"No, I'll go," she said and then left.

Ana-Lucia sat in a small chair beside the bunk. Jack paced behind her, trying to figure out what was going on. Ana wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish, but she opened her mouth and began to sing:

_When we landed here_

_There's no one I knew I could trust_

_I thought the end was near_

_I did some things I thought I must_

_-_

_Because I accused someone_

_He disappeared without a trace_

_A thousand times I wished to run_

_But there was no end to that race_

_-_

_And then you guys washed upon our shore_

_We almost thought we were starting up a war_

_Didn't trust you so I threw you in a hole_

_Now it seems to you I'm spilling out my soul…_

_-_

"What's that?" Jack asked from the counter behind her.

"Nothing," she whispered, then continued on.

_I know you better right now_

_Then anyone else_

_And I don't know quite how_

_But now you're not yourself…_

_-_

"What do you mean he's not himself?" Jack pressed.

"What… oh, I don't even know what I'm singing about. You know how this whole singing thing is…" she trailed off.

"No, I don't," he responded, almost angry that she wouldn't give him a straight answer. "Why don't you explain how this singing thing works?"

"No wonder she likes Sawyer more than she likes you…" Ana said under her breath, speaking of course of Kate.

"What was that?" Jack fumed.

"Nothing…" she muttered, and nothing else was said until Kate returned.

* * *

What just happened… It's was all just a memory now for Sawyer. He was just minding his own business, picking some mangoes, when _she _came around. Not Kate, who he hoped it would be, and who he had kind of hoped he would be able to give some of the mangoes-but Ana-Lucia.

Not that he hated that it was her. She seemed to have a little thing for him, as he almost had for her… but things had gone too far. He was just playing around when he pinned her there on the ground- he had done the same thing to Kate before and she had done what he expected her to do-push him off and call him a pig.

But not Ana- she was off a different breed, she was. The way she grabbed him, forced him to do his will- he hated it. And at the same time he relished in it. He had never been the one under control before- he was used to dominating. For a few minutes, he had been the subjugated.

But-it wasn't supposed to be that way. From the moment he and Kate had played "I never" in the jungle that one night, he knew that he and Kate were supposed to be together. Maybe she would be the one who would give Sawyer what he felt that he was missing since his childhood… She could love her, and he knew for sure that he loved her back.

And in his eyes, they whole Kate/Jack dynamic didn't even work… he was such a goody-goody. He could never _understand_ the things that Kate had been through- murder and running away from the law- Jack was just some surgeon who had probably lived a comfortable life with a rich mommy and daddy… he thought he knew Kate but he had no idea.

When Sawyer felt a song welling up inside of him, he didn't even try to hold it in:

_Why can't I just understand this_

_I hate this feel of feeling helpless_

_I've never felt this way before_

_I almost feel I'll have to settle the score_

_-_

_And I can't believe what I did_

_And I don't think I meant it_

_I never wanted to hurt Kate_

_And now I feel repentant _

_-_

_I know she'd never understand_

_I still feel she should know_

_But I don't think I ever can_

_Can't do it at all, and so_

_-_

_I just might have to be a better person_

_I just might be forced to change myself_

_Cuz since I find that I must seek redemption_

_I know that this ain't for myself_

_I'll have to change, it's for her health_

_I can't stay this way if I want her by my side…_

_-_

"Damn…" he said to himself. He couldn't change. He was the person he was- and he didn't want to change. Not because he was stubborn-which he was- but because it was what Jack wanted to see and he couldn't let Jack get what he wanted. But what else did Jack want? Kate. And if he could get her, losing out to Jack wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Hurley cursed to himself under his breath as Libby walked away from him. _Rose and Bernard don't even have the wine…_ he thought to himself as he realized that the girl of his dreams was running away from him. He thought that she should know very well that Sawyer had taken all of it for himself- even thought that wasn't exactly fair- maybe he shouldn't have listened to her. Maybe it wasn't possible for a bunch of people stranded on an island to really take only what they needed- he was proof of that.

The world seemed to freeze around him, the waves crashed blue against the sand stronger but more slowly, and the sky grew darker, though there were no clouds in the sky. The wind gusted and, not quite gone from Hurley's view, Libby's hair blew, though nothing else seemed to move.

Though he could move, he remained still and sang:

_Not once in my life_

_Has anybody looked at me_

_The way you do_

_The way you move_

_It drives me crazy_

_-_

_Not once in my life_

_Has someone ever made me feel_

_The way you do_

_You're something new_

_The reasoning's hazy_

_-_

_And I don't know what I'd do_

_If I ever had to live without you_

_I'm not sure how I'd feel _

_If I wasn't sure this was real_

_-_

_So I thank you every day_

_Cuz you can make things A-OK_

_And I'm so glad that you're here_

_I know I'm safe when you are near_

_When you're around everything's clear…_

_-_

By now Hurley found himself in front of Libby-quite close actually, and when the motion of the surrounding world resumed once again and the ocean's music returned to the normal resonance of waves against sand, Libby almost screamed out of fright.

"Hurley!" she yelled as she jumped back. She stared, wondering how he had gotten ahead of her, when he had been so far back just the moment before.

"Well, I was singing," he decided not to lie.

"What did you sing about?" she asked, curious.

"About… how much I need you," he responded truthfully.

"Aw… that's sweet," she said and smiled softly. She noticed that he wasn't turning around to get the wine. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Huh?"

"To the hatch? To get some blankets?" she asked, inviting him for a short stroll.

"Yeah!" he obliged to take the invitation. "Sawyer's hoarding all of the wine anyway…"

"Well, we'll have to make a short visit to his tent then before our picnic, won't we?"

"Sure," he responded and the two looped arms heading toward the hatch.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Michael said, emotionless, and pointed the gun at Ana-Lucia. The sound of a shot being fired echoed through the hatch.

Michael dropped the gun and fell to the ground in shock-he had no idea what had just happened. He writhed on the ground in pain- not only in the physical pain of the bullet that had just been burrowed through his shoulder-he could deal with that- but what would be done to Walt when he didn't accomplish his mission? He could do nothing but yell out in pain.

Ana jumped up in surprise as soon as she saw what had happened- if it weren't for Sayid now, she would be dead. Sayid lowered the gun to his side.

"You missed," Ana mustered up, carefully snatching the gun away from the now disabled Michael, also being careful not to get too close to the struggling body of the man she formerly trusted.

"I was not attempting to kill him," he said, reminiscent of what Rousseau had said to him when Henry Gale was captured. "I don't believe he wanted to harm us."

"Didn't want to harm us?" she yelled at Sayid. "He nearly shot me dead!"

"Michael is not himself," he responded simply. "I will question him later." He bent down beside Michael and tied his arms together at the wrists with rope made of tightly knitted jungle vines-they would hold unless someone with a very sharp knife got at them. And Sayid would make absolutely sure that no one would.

Ana opened her mouth to argue, then realized that Sayid was probably right. She had gotten to actually know and trust Michael-and she never trusted anyone unless she knew that the person was worthy of her trust. Michael had been changed while he was away, and perhaps there was a way to change him back.

Sayid helped Ana-Lucia lift Michael into a stationary chair and tied him to it with more chord. Michael was trying to weasel his way out of the situation.

"What… what's going on?" he asked, almost convincingly, but not quite.

"We know, Michael. You do not have to lie about what is happening," Sayid assured. "Just tell us why you tried to kill Ana."

Michael winced, then closed his eyes. He began to cry, though the other two knew not why.

"Michael," Ana tried. "You can trust us." Michael looked straight into her eyes and there was no lie. Still, he remained silent.

"Michael…" she started again…:

_I know you've done some things to hurt me_

_You ran away, you've lied expertly_

_We know you didn't do this on purpose_

_But we know we can help you through this…_

_-_

Sayid joined in:

-

**You came back with murder in mind**

**But we both know you're not that kind**

**You're doing this to find your son**

**But you can't do it with a gun**

**-**

**The only way you will succeed**

**Is with your friends, in times of need**

_And we're you friends, so please take heed_

_I'd be dead if it weren't for Sayid_

_-_

_**Because we are the ones that you can trust**_

_**We'll get you through, not leave you in our dust**_

_**They promise that they will help you get Walt**_

_**You want him too**_

_**We'll help you through**_

_**It's not your fault…**_

_**-**_

"I'm sorry…" Michael finally said through sobs. "I'm sorry…" he choked.

"It's okay man…" Ana tried to calm him.

"Don't… don't let them know… they'll kill him… they'll kill him," he whimpered.

"We won't let them know," Ana promised. "Just tell us what you know."

"I can't… if you find them-if you go after them- if you know what they're really like…"

"What?" Ana-Lucia tried to get an answer.

"They'll kill Walt."

While Sayid and Ana tried to absorb this information, a creaking sound came from outside the hatch, and Libby and Hurley came strolling in nonchalantly. Their stroll came to an abrupt stop when they saw that Michael was tied to a chair.

"Um… what's going on?" Hurley asked.

Ana, Sayid, and Michael knew not what to say. Each of them turned to Hurley to answer, but Hurley received none.


End file.
